


Howl at the Moon

by JaneRaven



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneRaven/pseuds/JaneRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Mattie's past is here to help. Or make it worse. Only time will decide. WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 (OC/3rd season what if).<br/>Disclamer: I don't own Carmilla or it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Guest

\- Mitu-a-palu-bau-tu...  
Vampires don't need to breath, but when you come back from the dead catching the air is one of reflexes that left of your days being human. Matska Belmonde was really feeling confused and surprised. And it is actually hell of a job to surprise a centuries years old vampire. All she was remembering is this giant redhead break her necklace Then in a flash - warms of her sister arms. Awareness of danger that Carmilla, her tiny pet and this awful gingers have upon them. Then nothing. No light in the end of the tunnel, hell or other afterlife nonsense. Just nothing.  
And now she wake up in some dark, cold, stinky place. In pain. Alone.  
\- I thought I need to wait for another century till you wake up.  
Or maybe she was not so alone after all...

***

It was the last person that Mattie wanted to see or hear. Especially when she come back to life for the second time of her existence. Especially, when she was so weak and anything that she was thinking was cup of blood. Or bottle. Or entire human. This overgrown carrot of a person that killed her, for example.  
\- Hungry? - she was already hoping this was just an illusion of her afterdead minds, but no, she can't be so lucky twice this days after all.  
\- Are you still here? - her husky voice was filled with irritation.  
\- In seconds you will be begging me to stay, - small laugh and then this small space was filled with a delicious smell of blood, - I will ask last time. Are you hungry?  
\- I don't drink from dogs, - for the first time Mattie allowed herself to look at these person.  
Yeah, it was the same sharp look in a green eyes, that she remembered. Even face didn't change much for all these years.  
\- Oh, you wound me, Matska. But, actually, I prefer to have my blood inside. What about a delicious red bodily fluid of young deer that I caught specially for you? - without waiting for continuation of this banter her unexpected companion stuck a big bottle with a cold liquid in her hands, - Your welcome.  
Without another words vampire allowed herself to satisfy her thirst. Of cause, human blood was much more nutritious. But it was not in her rules to complain after being dead for some time. Actually for how long? And still she did't understand what this moonlover was doing in her grave that was look more like some dirty basement. She really need to talk with this tiny annoying crush of her sister and her respect for a dead people.  
\- Don't worry, I brought you here. This kids want to burn your body or... whatever. Still I really glade you made it, - if she was not so absorbed in her eating she will wipe out this smirk from this annoying woman that was sitting in a meter of her.  
\- This is change nothing, Alex.  
\- Oh, this is change everything, Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry guys, if my English is not perfect. Actually it is not only my first story in Carmilla Universe and the first story in my life in language of Shakespeare and J.K. Rowling. Will be very happy for some feedback!  
> Next chapter hint: Carmilla, Laura, library, hunger...


	2. Voluntary sharing

Another VHS. How much of them did they look through already? And still there was no clue about what to do. Maybe there was other point? To look at Carmilla past, to understand her better. But... Was all of this necessary after what's happened to them in dean house? Deep down in her heart Laura know that the answer was "Obviously".  
When she promised her ex-lover that they will talk everyone was alive and she didn't have blood...dust...of this pure old man on her own hands. It is almost funny how much can change for this short period of time when you trying to save a world and failed. Of cause, she can blame the evil ancient vampire who trick them all. But it was Laura's call for revolution against Mattie... Then for revolution against Voldenberg. And it was she who broke this scroll, not dean. Carm was having this crazy idea, that somehow Perry was involved in all of this. But LaF, who all this days was wondering around library without any rest, denied it. Laura was trying not to jump to some conclusions, but she must admit to herself - maybe at some point their vampire companion was right. Still she has hope that one of her dearest friends was just missing. With JP and Kirch, in some safe place.  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted when big black pawn gently bring her closer to it's owner. She lightly scratch panther under her jaw and was thanked with a low purr.  
This starts when once Carmilla found tiny girl shivering under the two blankets. Without any words vampire shift into a big cat to cuddle around her. Laura didn't object. It always was easier this way for both of them. To communicate through acts, not talking. It was obviously that both of them had this overwhelming feelings for each other, but after all they did not know how to express them. They even did not if it was even proper enymore. But now, cuddling with a Carmilla, even in this form, was like the most right thing to do.  
\- I wish we can stay like this forever, - this words left Laura lips before she even have time to stop them.  
She feel like strong muscles under her spine tensed and mentally kicked herself for not keeping her mouth shut. Next few seconds felt like centuries before Carm relax again and nuzzle into her side. Laura almost hear in her head gentle whisper "Me too, Cupcake, me too..."

*** 

 

Problem was that vampire never called her with this little nicknames. And Laura was not going to admit it, but she missed them. Like this sweet names (almost literally sweet) give her this strange comfort. Even after broke-up, when broody useless Carmilla back, they give her hope for the bright future. Now she was all Laura and it always remind her of what really happened.  
Like all this nightmares was not enough. Danny's blood on her hands, Mattie's screams, headless body of Carmilla was haunting her in dreams. She toss, scream in her sleep. Brunette, who has nightmares of her own, trying to wake her up and convince her that everything will be alright, or at least not so bad because they are still alive. Hollis just wandered, for how long? 

***

There like other day passed, when Laura noticed that Carmilla was looking pale. They already stopped their VHS-sessions and finally decide to find the exit from this place. But it is look like library was having other plans for them. LaF was desperate. Laura was frustrated about all this situations. Carmilla seems... hungry.  
\- Are you sure you ok? - Hollis decide to ask about this carefully, because she was really worried about vampire.  
\- Laura, I am fine. Better watch for our ginger Frankenstein. If we didn't find exit soon, I bet them will invent a teleport from nothing. Not that it will be bad...  
\- Are you hungry? - younger girl decide to go straight to question.  
\- Excuse me? - vampire raised one eyebrow.  
\- You didn't have any blood for couple of days. And I know that this cookies and other stuff didn't help. Also you look extremely pale... - Laura take step closer.  
\- I had enough from this Zeta-guys, don't worr... - younger girl take another step, brushing hair from one side of her neck, - What are you doing?  
\- Offering you my help? - another step and Carmilla could actually hear like blood was pumping in veins of this so brave and at the same time so naive human, that she one time get used to adore.  
\- Actually it is not so helping, - vampire took a deep breath, but stay still.  
\- I want give you some strength, - hand on her shoulder, overwhelming scent that was only Laura all around.  
\- Seems more like you are my weakness, - Carmilla said in a bitter voice, circling younger girl waist with her hands and drawing her closer, so her appeared fangs almost graze her neck, - I don't want to hurt you...more.  
\- You will not, - light push on her neck.  
\- Laura, I...  
\- Guys! Guys! Come here! You need to see it quickly! - they hear LaF voice somewhere from the left side.  
Like bucket with cold water was dropped of them. Both girls awkwardly release each other from the embrace.  
\- Be right there! - shout Laura then apologetically look at the brunet, - What if they found exit?  
\- So fast reconsidered about sharing, Cupcake? - Carmilla almost whispered passing throw with a wink.  
Somehow, it brought small smile on Laura's lips. Maybe there are still hope for two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, there are second chapter and a little bit Holstein.. Hope you like it. Still waiting for some feedback from you guys, but in any case - thank you for reading my story!  
> Next chapter hint: "Stay away from her!"


	3. Old acquaintances

First what they saw was spine of a LaF who was kneeled in front of someone laying on the floor. Carmilla catch sign of curly red hairs in a faint light of candles around. Laura also recognized her friend and try to make a step forward, but vampire catch her for an elbow. Something was not right.  
\- Lafontaine? - softly asked Laura.  
\- She is breathing, but unconscious. Someone chained her. We need to free her. Carmilla? - ginger scientist still didn't look at them, she was trying to free her friend from shackles that was around her ankle and wrist.  
Chains was attached to the wall behind the big leather chair that was in front of the bookshelves that was full of some romantic novels. Realization hit vampire with a force of angry elephant.  
\- Stay away from her! - without thinking she grabbed LaF for back of her shirt and pull her from "Perry"  
\- Let me go, you bloodsucker! She needs my... - scientist try to fight back.  
\- Carmilla, what are you... - Laura panicked.  
\- It is not your friend! - bark Carmilla, trying to keep straying ginger in her grip.  
At the same moment "Perry" open her eyes and slowly stand up, shaking off the dust from her dress. Three temporary residents of library frozen. Laura with a look of concern, LaF with the look of desperation and Carmilla with very angry expression.  
\- Enough of your illusions. Show you true face, - vampire voice was cold.  
\- Does Mother never teach you how you should speak with your favorite aunt? - voice of this creature was deep and definitely not Perry.  
A little blur and before them was young girl with a blonde hair and a warm chocolate eyes. Hollis felt like somewhere she saw this face. Carmilla pushed LaF to the side. She looked outraged. Laura only ones saw her like this. When Mattie died.  
\- What? You don't like this appearance?  
Vampire growled and tensed. And at the same moment Laura understand, that she was looking at face of a ex-lover of her ex-lover.  
-Stop it! Who are you? Why you doing this? - girl decide that this is enough.  
Another ripple in air and she was looking at herself. Carmilla growled again.  
\- Stop it! Who are you? - creature repeated in mocking tone, - Who are you? - now that was a question, Laura felt like this eyes, her eyes was trying to look in her soul, - Or, I see, - another ripple and there was Carmilla twin, - Nice choice this time, niece.  
Hollis felt grip on her hand. Her vampire ex-lover entwined their fingers and gently squeezed her hand, like Carmilla was trying to show Laura that she is here for her.  
\- I said enough of this games. Let's talk like an adults. What are you want from us? - this time vampire said it much more softer.  
Ripple in the air and they were faced with a thin tall woman in early thirties. Her dark brown eyes made a huge contrast with long curly blonde hair and pale skin. She was wearing a simple black dress that was a little bit big for her skinny figure.  
\- Succubus... Demon who are feeding on human feelings, specialized on love and passion. - LaF was first who broke the silence, - Making a traps for people by taking form of those who we are desire most. Seducing them, then feeding from their life energy, - they sound really tired and a little bit disgusted.  
\- You absolutely right, my sweet little genius. I would kiss you right now, but I am still chained to this stupid wall, - she send a wink to LaF, they just disapprovingly shook their head and made a step back from a demon, - Well, that's my luck. In fifty years I met three people and all of them are madly in love with someone else, - at this moment all three of them decide to make eye contact with floor, - And of cause one of them is my niece, who originally got me here. Without any food. Just with some shitty love story novels, - succubus dramatically sat in a leather chair, - Six hundred month of strict diet. And did you read this crap? - she take some book from table, - 50 shades of misunderstandings. No true passion, no ingenuity. And this last decades. People go to library just because they go to library. Where their spirit of adventure? Only once in this last years I felt some true passion. And still it is past only for few weeks. You know this feelings, when one of the lovers is experienced, dangerous and seductive, like a real predator. And other, like his victim, a little bit afraid and at the same time exited. Or, when this two was together all their release energy was like a desert for me, - blonde stop her rumbling and then look at Laura and Carmilla who was still holding hands, but trying do not look at each other, - Oh, so it was you two? No surprise at all, my lovely niece was always...  
\- We got enough of this, let's go from here, - if Carm had a blood for dinner she will be a deep shade of red right like Laura and LaF at this moment  
She turn on her heels and pull Laura with her. Her free hand lay on LaF shoulder, like she was gesture them to go.  
\- Wait! I bet you stuck in this library. I can help you to find a way out of here. Just release me and I... - demon sound very desperate.  
\- Release you? You think I am insane? After all you did last time? - vampire walk from her so called aunt.  
\- My sweet little niece, it was all just misunderstanding.  
\- Stop call me that. We are not related. And even Mother decide that you need to be restrained. Even her, old ancient evil vampire! - Carmilla again face her with a fierce look.  
\- You are still believing her lies after Lilith got you stack in this coffin for decades?  
\- I believe, that at the moment we will release you, Maman will have a succubus on her side.  
\- Maybe yes, maybe no. But you will be free from this place. And I think you don't have so much time. Of cause, your little friend can share, but what if you thist would be too much? What if you will not stop and drunk her dry? Hunger is not a foreplay, we both know this. But, I am in a generous mood today. That is a deal - you release me and I show you the way out. Also I will share my delicious blood with you. You will gain energy to defend this friends of yours, I will get my freedom. Everyone is happy. So, deal?  
Vampire freeze in place. If she was alone she will take this deal without any second thoughts. Demon blood provide much more power than blood of humans. And she actually didn't care about succubus plans. But with Laura and Lafontane at her side, it was too risky. She can't...  
\- Deal! - this was her ex-lover, and Carmilla felt like everything go again, - I mean, we can release her and go away from here. You don't need to drink her blood, she is you "aunt", it would be disturbing... What if we found her here for reason? Like this tapes? But... but of cause it is your choice, - this was unexpected.  
\- Laura got a point. I spend a lot of time there, but I met her for the first time, - and here was voice of logic from a scientist.  
Succubus has a very smug smile on her face.  
\- I will repeat this, but this girl is a nice choice, Mircalla.  
\- Shut up, - Carmilla felt annoyed, she look at Laura, - You don't know how dangerous she is.  
\- I trust you, - simple and generous answer.  
\- Ok. Ok... - vampire let go of her ex-girlfriend hand and came near the demon, that was still sitting at that stupid chair, - if you hurt any of them I will find you and...  
\- I am not interested in that, sweetie.  
Vampire nod and start to work on cuffs. In a less then minute demon was freed. She rose from chair. Carmilla took a step back.  
\- At least, I am free! - succubus lazy stretch her back, keeping devil smile on her face.  
Snup of her fingers and she disappeared in purple smoke.  
\- God damn, I knew she will...  
\- I will what? - blonde appear behind Carmilla, - Just need to check. Now, buckle up, kids. And by the way, call me a Rigan.  
Before anyone have time to answer purple smoke enveloped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for rare updates, guys. I will try to make them more often. Hope you enjoy reading this story!  
> Next chapter hint: "Always like her in this position."


End file.
